


Bed-wetting

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, clint wets the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint Barton, grown ass man, wets the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was panicking. Of course he was. What kind of grown ass man wets the bed? And not just that, its his boyfriend’s bed. The last time he wet his bed was when he was 5.

Luckily though, Phil was not home at the moment. something about a mission regarding the WSC. So maybe he could get rid of the evidence before-

"Clint?" Phil’s voice echoed through the apartment.

Clint cursed under his breath and ran to the bedroom door, holding it ajar but no more. “Hey, Phil. You’re back! Early. why are you back early?”

"It’s been-" Phil looks at his watch. "36 hours. Have you been in there the whole time I was gone?" 

Clint’s been asleep for more than 36 hours? Huh. guess that explains that. well, not really. but it’s enough to save him his ego. “Yep. Been here. nowhere else.” Clint answered.

"Clint, is something wrong?" Phil asks as he steps closer toward the bedroom door.

"Nope. not at all. nada. zip. So how was the mission?" Phil raises a brow at the question. Oops. Wrong question.

"Clint, What’s wrong? Let me in." Phil says.

Clint winces. “I’d rather you not, actually… “

"It’s my bedroom." Phil reasons.

"I know. but…"

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride…"

"Clint, you’re not making any sense."

"I know. Just… please don’t come in?"

"If you’re not hurt, then I don’t see any reason to hide from me."

"I just… I messed up, okay?"

There was a momentary flinch from Phil, then his expression turned bland. Just like it always did when he was getting ready for possible bad news.

"Clint, what did you do?"

Clint sighed and swallowed his pride. He opened the door and bared his soul for Phil’s reaping. “I’m sorry. I just- I didn’t know what- I was gonna clean it before you got home. But you’re already here and I- I’m sorry.”

Phil stared at him for a while longer before he entered the room. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew. “I did not expect this. I was thinking worse case scenario, but this is admittedly not in my list.”

Clint shut his eyes. “I know, I know. It’s stupid and childish. I’m sorry. I swear I’ll clean it up. I’ll buy you a new bed if I have to. I can-“

"Clint. Breathe." he did. "It’s okay. I’m not mad. Surprised but I’m not mad." Phil held Clint’s cheek in place. "I honestly don’t know what I was expecting but this is actually surprisingly better. This is not something to be ashamed about. You know I’ll still like you no matter what ridiculous stunt you do, right?"

Clint nodded. 

"Good. Besides, this’ll be something we can laugh about when we’re old and gray."

Clint’s heart sped up at the thought of growing old with Coulson. But Phil didn’t need to know that. At least not yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil came back to his apartment, tired as government agents can be. He gave in to the yawn that was threatening to come out all the way home. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the couch. He’s going to have to wake up early tomorrow to do his laundry, he reminded himself and went into his bedroom.

A smile crept up his face to see Clint sleeping soundly in his bed. It was always nice seeing Clint so peaceful and with his guard down, if it was only around him, then that was a bonus in and of itself.

He did all of his before bed rituals in record time and made his way to bed, yawning as he reached for the covers, he settled himself in between the sheets and covered Clint’s body with the blanket. Phil scooted closer and hoped that it wasn’t enough to stir the archer. Luckily, Clint was just that tired. Come to think of it, when Phil left, he was also sleeping. Has Clint not woken up since? 

Phil dismissed it, if Clint slept the whole day through, he deserved it. Clint has been on stake-out for almost a week because of faulty intel. He cuddled Clint in his arms and soon fell asleep.

—-

Wet. 

Phil startled awake at the dampness pooling in on his leg. Phil’s instinct kicked in and he immediately checked his surroundings. Then his focus was on Clint. The archer was still asleep. He threw the covers aside and lo and behold. Clint had wet himself.

Phil felt mildly irritated at being rudely awoken but mostly he wanted to chuckle. This was so not what he expected to wake up to.

He got up to change his boxers, and brought Clint’s extra pair with him when he returned to their bed. Phil didn’t want to wake him up, so as gently as he could, he carried Clint to the sofa and changed his boxers for him. 

Phil moved back to the bed and removed the sheets. placing it in the laundry hamper in the bathroom. He took the pillows and placed them on the sofa so he could lay Clint down and maybe cover him with a clean blanket. 

Clint was still out cold even after all this.

He glanced at the clock and it beamed at him: 04:58. Phil got up and took the laundry basket to the laundry room. It was as good a time as any to start his day.

Although admittedly, not how he expected nor preferred it to. Still, Clint was here, and that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96554477636/i-posted-chapter-2-of-that-longer-fic-i-was)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88575269161/i-got-this-virus-called-desk-365-and-its-really)


End file.
